August
by PinkStarz
Summary: What would have happened if Raine didn't die when giving birth to Squall?
1. Darling so there you are...

August

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Final Fantasy 8. So there!)

(A/N: In this fic, Squall is going to have a different personality than his FF8 lone wolf one, mainly because in this fic his mother is still alive and he was raised in a completely different environment then the Orphanage, thus causing him to have an entirely different personality.)

*&*

Beads of sweat formed on the top of Squalls forehead as he continued to dig. The tank and jeans that he wore were suffocating him. He struggled not to pass out from the beating sun.

" Squall, honey, If the gardening is too much for you, you can stop." Raine Loire called out from the kitchen. She walked out from the back door and gave her son a glass of water.

" Thanks." Squall said, feeling relieved. It happened every year; the flower shows where his mother would enter her beautiful wreaths in. Of course, Squall was given the job of planting and managing the flowers until they grew to their fullest but he didn't mind. He would do anything for his mother, even if it meant moving heaven on earth. He stared at the vibrant flowers.

" These will defiantly win you first place." He said smiling. Raine ruffled her son's hair.

" Your father will be coming any minute now." 

Squall scowled. " I still can't believe he picked being the president of Esthar over us." He picked up the shovel from the ground and swung it over his shoulder

" Don't be mad." Raine struggled to comfort her son. " It brings food on the table, doesn't it? And we did have the choice of moving to Esthar with him. We still do."

Squall had a look of disgust pasted on his face. " Whatever..." His mother angrily put her hands on her hips; it was like this every year, Laguna coming to visit and Squall ignoring him the whole time.

" He's your father, Squall Loire." Squall flinched at his mother's tone, and by remembering the mere fact that Laguna Loire was his father. Their relationship was not in such wreckage when Squall was younger. In fact, Squall admired his father if anything else. They were inseparable back then, going on monster hunting trips and Laguna teaching Squall how to use a gunblade. Sometimes they would play tricks on Ellone and Raine, then hide behind the tavern to laugh until tears rolled down their cheeks. Of course that was all before their relationship soured. Squall had gone to Galbadia Garden, whereas his father was spending more and more time in Esthar. Laguna had tried to explain his long absences to his son yet Squall refused to listen.

" Squall, you're going back to the Garden soon. You should spend more time with your father before you leave..." Raine put her hands on her son's shoulders, looking up at him. " You're so grown up now..."

Squall gazed at his mother, then knew what had to be done. " Fine. But only for your benefit." 

Raine laughed. " That's _much_ better. It's good to see the boy I raised back again." The pair made their way to their small home in Winhill. Inside, Ellone was reading.

" Hey Sis, any calls for me?" Squall asked. Ellone shook her head, not even looking up from the book once. Squall sighed, deciding to go pack up for when he was leaving back to the Garden. He was debating on whether or not to take the novels Ellone had bought for him when the doorbell rang. He could hear his mother running and Ellone crying out in happiness.

_Oh no..._Squall thought, desperately searching for a way out. He struggled to pry open the window, but it was no use. It was fate that wished to meet him below and he might as well oblige to go.

Slowly the boy descended the stairs to meet with his father.

" Squall!" Laguna cried out, smothering Squall in a hug. " So I heard that you passed your field exam, good work son! You take after your old man..."

Squall rolled his eyes.

" So when are you going back to the Garden?" Laguna asked.

" Does it matter?" Squall muttered, then noticed Raine glaring. " In two days."

" That's great! So Ellone, did you pass that medical exam?" Laguna continued with his flow of questions, making Squall feel exhausted simply by listening to them. He tried to stay awake, managing to fall asleep on Ellone four times; the first three times she shrugged him off, but the forth she poured her glass of water on him. By dusk they had dinner and after they sat in the living room upstairs. Laguna got up and began to pace, shifting his hands position frequently. His son knew he was up to something.

" What is it?" Squall asked directly. Laguna stopped, appearing startled.

" Son...I know our relationship hasn't been that great--"

" You're telling me..."

Ellone kicked Squall. " Shut up!" She hissed.

" As I was saying, our relationship hasn't been that great, so I was thinking, maybe you would like to come with me to Deling."

Squall gave a puzzled look. " Why?"

" Well, I have some business to attend to there with General Caraway. I just think that if you come with me, you can get a sense of knowledge with what I do."

The seventeen-year-old made a face, then looked at his mother and then Ellone. 

" For Hynes sake..." The women continued to glare at him and Laguna gave him a hopeful gaze. " Fine, fine. I have no power against women."

*&*

Mr. Loire had taken his son across the continent to Deling the next day. Throughout the drive, Squall remained silent. Laguna tried to get something out of the boy, but had only managed to receive a 'yes', 'sure', and 'whatever'. It turned out that Squall couldn't decide which girl at school was his girlfriend.

" There's too many to pick..." he had said. It was also revealed that Squalls best friend was a guy named Irvine who was a sharpshooter. When asked if Irvine had a girlfriend, Squall began to laugh. He laughed for ten minutes, holding his stomach at some points. Laguna decided to leave his son for the rest of the trip, a bit frightened by his behaviour. 

They drove in silence for a few minutes (with the occasional chuckle from Squall), when Laguna announced that they had arrived. Walking into the dim city, Squall instantly remembered the last time he had accompanied his father to Deling. He was only around ten, and was fascinated by all the lights and parades. It was a good memory, but there was something...just something that pulled at Squalls thoughts, urging him to remember. More or less, the memory was of _someone. _

" I remember the last time we came here together..." Laguna reminisced." You were so excited to be on a trip with your Dad, the president..."

Squall decided to block out his father's voice while he tried to bring by the memory of that person, but the only thing he could come up with was that this was _not_ a good memory. In fact, he didn't like this person at all, which wasn't very reassuring. They continued to walk when Laguna stopped in front of a large mansion.

" Here we are! Do you remember this place?" 

Squall shook his head. Laguna frowned.

" That's too bad, son. How about we go inside?"

" What else were you planning to do? Stand here and let the bite bugs get at us?"

Laguna chuckled, commenting on Squalls sense of humour. He pushed the twin doors open.

" President Loire," A man around Laguna's age (perhaps older) acknowledged Squall's father. " You brought your son with you."

"General Caraway, I can't believe you still remember him."

General Caraway laughed. " He looks a bit like you, but more like your wife."

The men shook hands, which made Squall wonder why they didn't do that in the beginning. They mumbled to each other while Squall looked around the mansion. It recall wasn't as impressive as the outside was, the space was mostly filled with dull artefacts, and was missing a woman's touch.

" Squall?" 

The boy turned to face his father.

" General Caraway and I are going to discuss business matters, so while we're gone, General Caraway's daughter will entertain you. You remember her, don't you?"

He did.

It was her he was having the dreadful feeling about. He began to recollect how 7 years ago he had met her. Rinoa Heartily.

Of course back then, girls were considered a disease, infested with germs and then some. But Rinoa...she was one of the all out worst. She had literally tortured him, putting bugs in his food and always poking herself into whatever he was doing. And she always wanted him to smile. It was ridiculous. One time she had actually tried to kiss him by tying him to a tree so he wouldn't get away. Luckily, Ellone who had come with them at the time heard his screams. Sis to the rescue.

There was no Sis now.

In haste and fear, Squall rapidly thought up a plan, which would hopefully get him out of the mess of meeting with _her._

" I...I'm claustrophobic." Squall began to sway dramatically, then held onto the side of General Caraway's desk.

" No, you're not." Laguna looked at his son skeptically.

" I am! It happened when you were gone..." Squall rolled his eyes, then began to pant. "I have to get out of here..."

General Caraway had concern etched on his face. " Are you all right, son? Maybe I should send Rinoa with you..."

" No!" Squall snapped. The General stepped back. " I... I can't have people with me. It makes me even more um...claustrophobic." Squalls hands felt the knob on the door and slowly he turned it, feeling edgy that his freedom was just seconds away.

Laguna slammed his hands on the door.

" Squall, if you were claustra-whats-its-face, then you wouldn't have survived that car ride, would you?"

He began to sweat. " You see, uh...it's not that severe. I can stay in a car and-"

" -But you can't stay in a room that's ten times bigger?" His father said eying him suspiciously. Squall sighed. It had never occurred to him that his father knew him so well. But then again, lying was a trait he had picked up from the old man. Squall sighed loudly, then slumped into the couch in front of Caraway's desk.

" Now that was peculiar..." Caraway commented. Laguna said nothing, just glared at Squall. " I'll get Rinoa." Caraway left the room, leaving father and son alone.

" What?" Squall asked after an elapsed moment of silence. He could feel Laguna's eyes, which bore into him. In response, Laguna sat next to Squall and grabbed his face.

" Hate to say this, son, but you are going to go out with Rinoa Heartily and you're going to like it."

Squall stared at his father, bewildered.

" Why? This makes no sense, the girls a beast!"

Laguna sighed. " It would be good for me to have you involved with General Caraway's daughter. Think about it, Centra and this place-" Squall made a face, disappointed that his father couldn't even remember the name on the continent that his family resided on. Laguna ignored Squalls angered expression. " - Would have closer relations. Better publicity. I mean, think about it...the General would have a soft place for you in his heart because you love his daughter. This would be an advantage for Esthar, in case we ever go to war then..."

Drowning out the pointless ramblings of his father, Squall tried to think of a way that he could blow Rinoa off. But if she were the same ten-year-old he remembered, this task would be harder than he thought.

The door swung open, and Squall could see a dark haired girl saunter in after Caraway. 

" She's so grown up!" Laguna smiled, and Rinoa blushed.

_What a fake..._Squall thought.

" You remember my son, Squall." Laguna winked at Squall, who glared in return.

" Of course." Rinoa blushed again.

" Rinoa, how would you like to take Squall on a tour around Deling?"

Before Squall could protest, the two men had pushed the teens out of the mansion. 

" So what do you want to see first?" Rinoa asked. Squall shrugged.

" Doesn't matter."

They took one of the buses to all of the points of highlight in Deling (in which there really were none) and Rinoa explained all of the sights almost like a tour guide. Squall was beginning to get a headache from her constant chirping and couldn't take anymore of her giggling (A/N: hee hee, wait 'till he meets Selphie, lol!) The buses final destination was a small parking lot in the middle of the city, where Rinoa got off, taking Squall with her.

" The night is so pretty here, huh?" Rinoa stood under a large maple tree and was playing with the leaves. Squall nodded, then realized that whenever he came to this city, it was always night. He was positive it was day before they arrived here...

" So Squall, " Rinoa was now moving her foot back and forth and was staring at the ground. " I haven't seen you for a long time, now."

" Yeah." He wanted to leave.

" So I was thinking..."

" Yeah."

" Are you even paying attention to me?" Rinoa asked. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Squall.

" Yeah, " Then he noticed the look on Rinoa's face. " I mean...of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

Rinoa narrowed her eyes, appearing thoughtful. " Squall?"

" Yea--I mean, yes Rinoa?"

" You go to a Garden, don't you?"

" Yes..."

" Are you a SeeD yet?"

" Not yet." Squall's field exam was in two days and he was more than ready to take it.

" Oh." Rinoa sighed loudly, leaning against the tree and gazing at the sky. She stood there until Squall could take it no longer.

" What?" He asked, throwing his arms above his head. " Why did you want to know whether I was a SeeD or not?"

" I wanted to know because I need some SeeD's to help The Forest Owls and me."

" The Forest Owls?"

" Never mind..." Rinoa turned around and made her way back to the mansion.

*&*

(So? What do you think? This is the first part, so review and I'll see if I shall continue it or not.)


	2. With that look on your face...

Part Two

*&*

"Squall!" Irvine Kinneas made his way through the pack of Garden students to where Squall was standing in the middle of the Garden. " So, how was your break?"

" It was great until Dad came home," Squall answered. " It makes me wonder why Mom never divorced him years ago."

" You're harsh, " Irvine shook his head. " You should be glad you even _have_ parents." Squall remained silent, feeling sorry for Irvine who knew nothing about his origins. The day past by quickly, Irvine passing his field exam and Squall trying to dodge all the girls he forgot to call and/or cheated on. Near the end of the day, Squall was requested to do his field exam. Nervous as he was, Squall passed and soon after became a SeeD after doing a short mission with Irvine and two other Galbadia students in Deling. He achieved a 4 in SeeD rank. 

The next day Squall was exercising his skills in the Training Room when Irvine burst in with a message from the headmaster Martine. It seemed that Irvine and Squall were asked to participate in a mission with a few students from Balamb Garden. It was a risky plan they had to abide by but Balamb Garden was desperate for a sharpshooter and a Gunblade specialist. 

" Are you willing to do it?" Irvine asked.

Squall shrugged, not knowing what he wanted to do. If he decided to accept this mission, his SeeD rank would go up, not to mention that it was his first real mission where he would be paid. But on the other side, if he went, his mother would be left alone in Winhill along with Ellone. He had never left the continent before, so this would be a big step for him.

" I think I should talk it out with my mother..." Squall said to his friend. Irvine nodded, then rubbed the back of his neck and yawned.

" Ok, just tell me by tomorrow, will yeah? We're leaving in two days," Irvine paused for a moment and gave Squall a questioning look.

" What?"

" I was just wondering if you were ready for this, I mean you _are _leaving your mom alone for the first time."

" Don't worry. You'll know by tomorrow," Squall said, not knowing what he hoped the answer was.

*&*

" This is wonderful!" Raine cried out, hugging her son.

" It is?" Squall wasn't sure what he expected as a reaction from his mother but even though, he was feeling uneasy that his mother was _happy _he was leaving. " But what about the monsters?"

" Squall," Ellone looked up from her recent book about Chocobos. " You know that there are fewer monsters here then before and besides, we have those Galbadia Garden dropouts to watch over us."

Squall inhaled deeply, now knowing that he didn't want to leave. Winhill was his home if anything and though many would have called it boring and plain, he would rather be there than anywhere else. When he was a child he had always dreamt of leaving Winhill. The chance arrived when his father enrolled him in Galbadia Garden, which soon became his home away from home although the day he left, he cried himself to sleep in his lonely dorm room. But seven years had passed since then.

" Squall, what's wrong honey?" Raine had been calling out to her son for several moments but it seemed that he had been lost in his own world. Squall finally shook his head, awaking from whatever trance he was under. 

" Nothing. Nothing at all...I...are you sure about this?"

Raine felt taken back for a moment. She had always thought that teenagers needed their space and that at an opportunity such as this, Squall would be more than delighted to leave Winhill. She couldn't recall any teenagers other then Ellone who had remained in Winhill after they surpassed legal age. Examining Squall, Raine thought of her words carefully.

" It would nice still having you around Squall but...it's your job now. A SeeD, and with your job you must make sacrifices and leave your loved ones," Raine out her hand on Squall's shoulder, hoping to reach him.

Squall opened his mouth as if to say something, then shut it. He balled up his fists and looked almost scornfully to the polished wood floor. 

" But I can't leave you," He rasped. " What if something happens and I...I wasn't here?"

" We've been over this," Ellone snuck up behind Squall and put her arms around his neck. " We have those ex-Garden cadets to look after us, not to mention Uncle Laguna. Besides, we're strong women; we don't need you men to hover over us like bees, right Raine?"

Raine laughed lightly. " She has a point, Squall. I'm sure we're old enough to take care of ourselves." She pulled out a chair from under the kitchen table and sat down. " Now go, you're going to be late." From her position she straightened out her son's leather jacket, frowning at his sense of style. 

" I don't want to go, " Squall protested.

Raine ignored him, knowing it was for the best. " Where is your uniform?"

" Mother, did you hear me?"

" Squall, " Raine stood up, wishing that Squall wasn't as stubborn as his father. " I am only going to say this once more. Stop whining like a child and go. If you feel the need to come home, simply call us."

The dark haired boy still felt reluctant but knew that when his mother had made up her mind, it was very hard to change it. He reached out and grasped Raine in a tight embrace, not wanting to ever let go. She was so caring, so kind, so funny...there were so many words to describe Raine that the list could be endless. He held onto her tighter. Raine smiled and gently pried Squall off of her. 

" This is just like your first day of school, " She said, laughing. Squall smiled, then noticed the time on the small oak clock that hung right above the square window. He said his goodbyes, with his mother and Sis practically pushing him out of the house. 

*&*

The leader of the team from Balamb was a tall blonde woman who wore a light orangey pink outfit. She carried a whip and reminded Squall of one of his past instructors. With her there was a small girl with chestnut hair, a man with wild blonde hair and an indescribable tattoo on the side of his face and...Rinoa. Squall gasped when he had saw her and Irvine had the same reaction, but for a different motive. He winked at Squall and pointed at Rinoa and Squall felt horrified that his best friend thought that _Rinoa_ was attractive.

" Squall Leonhart and Irvine Kinneas, I presume," The blonde said, extending her hand. Squall shook it and smiled, realizing that these women were more beautiful up close then from afar. He looked into the woman's eyes and she blushed, turning away to face the blonde man. " I'm Quistis Trepe, and this is Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmett," she pointed to the small girl, " And Rinoa Heartilly."

" We've met." Squall said and for an instant, a hurt expression flashed on Rinoa's face.

" All right, now that we're acquainted, we can get down to business. I'm assuming that your Headmaster has told you the mission at hand...?" Quistis looked at Squall then Irvine.

" No."

" Yes."

Squall and Irvine then stared at each other.

" You mean you already know the mission?" Squall finally asked.

" Sorry man, " Irvine raised his arms and shrugged. " He told me when you were gone to Winhill."

" So what is it?"

" Assassination."

Squall felt the blood drain out of his face.

" Assassination?" He repeated slowly.

Quistis and Zell seemed puzzled and Irvine gave Squall a look, which made him feel like an idiot.

" Of the sorceress. Where have you been, man?" Zell finally spoke. Squall glared at the newcomer.

" Whatever. Let's just get going," Squall said. He didn't feel like making a scene, but assassination of a sorceress? It seemed ridiculous as well as impossible. He trudged along with the Balamb students, trying to take his mind off the matter at hand. Looking towards Rinoa, he wondered what she was doing with a bunch of Garden students. She was, after all, Rinoa Heartilly, spoiled little rich girl also known as the 'princess'. Rinoa stopped walking suddenly and turned around to face Squall who was behind her.

" Why are you staring at me?" She demanded.

" How do you even know I was staring at you?"

" I can feel it when there are eyes making holes into my back."

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

They had just arrived at the train station and the SeeD's had halted to view the growing quarrel between Squall and Rinoa.

" I wish you would grow up for once, Squall! I'm not the same girl from seven years ago!"

" For what I can see, you're exactly the same and then some."

" Forget it," Rinoa hissed and ran up the platform and into the train.

" Way to go," Zell said, patting Squall on the back as he followed the brunette. Quistis climbed on acting as though nothing has happened, Irvine grinned and Selphie gave Squall a weak smile. He shook his head, and hauled himself on the train after Selphie.

*&*

During the train ride, Squall had kept to himself, causing Irvine to think that Squall had caught some sort of illness. Selphie was singing, poking her head out of the train window at times, Irvine was trying out his charms on Quistis, Zell was air boxing, and Rinoa had ran into the cabin and shut the door. Squall had concluded in his thoughts that Zell seemed immature and rash, Selphie was overly joyful and hyper, and Quistis was too serious. They seemed very different from Galbadian students, making Squall shudder at the thought of having to attend Balamb Garden. 

The train soon halted and the SeeD's got out into the moonlight that shone over Deling.

" So we gotta go to Caraway's mansion," Zell said, putting his fists together. " He's the man with the plans."

They took the bus to the front of the all too familiar mansion and got out, facing an officer.

" We're here to see General Caraway, " Quistis said in a professional tone.

" Sorry, " the officer glanced at Rinoa, then back to Quistis. " But I can only let you see him under one condition."

" What is that?"

" A SeeD went missing after venturing into the Tomb of the Unknown King not too long ago. If you can find his ID number and give it to me, only then I can allow you in."

Zell sighed heavily. " This sucks. We don't have time for this crap."

" We have no choice," Selphie smiled. " It'll be like an adventure!"

" Uh huh," Squall looked at the girl, wondering why she was always so perky. " We'd better go then, I know where this Tomb is and I'm pretty sure Rinoa does too."

Rinoa appeared puzzled for a moment, then blushed furiously, remembering how when they were ten, Squall had tricked her into going inside the Tomb and how she had gotten lost. Squall laughed for a while at her cries but then realized that she was actually in danger due to the monsters in the Tomb and the reports of a GF dwelling in there. He ran off to get General Caraway and after an extensive search, they had found Rinoa. Of course, Squall had lied that Rinoa went inside the Tomb herself despite Squalls protests and Rinoa was scolded for hours on end about her choice of action.

They left the city and after a few hours they had reached the Tomb.

" We should have taken a car..." Zell whined. He leaned on Squall and silently, Squall agreed. He didn't remember the walk being this tiring. 

" So who's going inside?" Selphie asked.

" I will," Squall volunteered." I'll take Selphie and Rinoa with me."

Rinoa seemed startled at Squalls decision whereas Selphie was gleeful.

" I'm not going, " Rinoa said firmly. " Not after what happened before."

" That was in the past Rinoa. I'm not the same guy I was seven years ago, " Squall said, quoting Rinoa. She scowled then reached behind her and pulled out a Blaster Edge from her pack. Assuming that she was going, Squall led the way inside the hollow tomb, disliking the eerie sounds of the water trickling down the cracked stone and the moans of the creatures that dwelled inside. Without knowing it, Selphie has pressed herself up against Squall and he put his arms around her waist in reassurance. Rinoa kept her distance, but looked just as afraid.

" It's there!" Rinoa suddenly cried out, causing Selphie to dig her nails into Squalls arm. On the floor where Rinoa was pointing lay a sword. Squall ran up to it and knelt down.

" 116," he announced. Selphie exhaled and Rinoa appeared to be relieved as well.

" We can leave now," Rinoa said and turned back towards the entrance. Before Squall could shout a warning to the girl, a Forbidden appeared before her in all of its decayed and foul smelling glory. Slowly stepping back, Rinoa tripped and fell onto the hard and grimy floor. In an instant the Forbidden pounced on her, drawing out its large ruby betrayal sword and bringing it down on Rinoa. She cried out but felt a weight on her. Her eyes widened and she gazed into Squalls blue eyes.

The warm blood from his wound dripped onto her stomach and tears blurred her vision. 

" Squall..." Rinoa whispered then jolted at the impact of the Forbidden falling next to her. Falling to the ground, Selphie gently lifted Squall off of Rinoa.

" We have to get you help!" She said, cradling Squall's head in her arms. He groaned while trying to get up. Selphie, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders, took off Squall jacket and gasped at his wound. " Rinoa, get Zell and the rest."

Rinoa obeyed, getting up and running towards the light coming from the entrance.

(A/N: I am so sorry this took so long but the thing is, I go to an insane all IB school where the teachers adore to pile homework on the students. For example, this weekend, I have 2 essays, one major report, 4 tests to study for, one worksheet (double sided), one lab, and finally, one 50 pg booklet. All of this was assigned on Friday. Fun, huh? Anyways, I'm going to quit my whining and work on part three of this story. I suggest you read it when I'm done, cause it's going to be far from boring text. I'm only going say that Edea makes her appearance and Raine is in serious trouble.) 


	3. As if you've never hurt...

Part 3

*&*

( A/N: I'm so sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter. I was going to do it last week but fanfiction was down...again. Please review and give me a reason to continue though I probably will since I really love this series. But if there's no new reviews....

P.S. _* whispers* I don't like the new fanfiction. The old one was better! *Looks around, hoping no fanfiction people are watching her*_)

*&*

__

'The first time ever I saw your face, 

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave.

To the night the empty skies my love,

To the night the empty skies.'

- 1962 Stormking Music, Inc. (BMI)

" Oh my god!"

" Mommy, I hurt."

" What have you done? Oh my...Ellone, call the hospital! Now stay still, baby. Mommy's here."

" It hurts."

" You'll be better. I know you will. Now hush and stop crying."

" But you're crying too."

" I hurt..." Squall moaned in somewhat of a daze. He clutched his stomach, which was wrapped in bandages to cover the wound on his back then he regretted doing that. Searing pain ripped through his body and he wished he were dead.

" It's okay, hon. Mommy's here." Raine placed her hand on her son's forehead and stroked his soft hair. She couldn't believe it was happening again: her son's life at stake.

__

Hyne, what have I done wrong? Raine bit her bottom lip and stared at her writhing son. 

Rinoa Heartily stepped into the guestroom of her home cautiously. " Is he any better?" She asked quietly. Raine shook her head solemnly, fighting back the tears that were rushing to her.

" Maybe I can help..." Rinoa said. She knew that Squall's state of near death was entirely her fault. If she had been watching where she was going, none of this would have happened. Squall would have been fine and so would have been Mrs. Loire.

" What can you possibly do?" Raine asked quietly. 

" My magic, perhaps Curaga will do the--"

" Please, there's no need," Raine said, cutting the girl off. Rinoa realized that Raine wanted to be alone with her son, and she left the small room.

*&*

" How is he?" Irvine asked Rinoa the minute she stepped out of the room. Rinoa looked down and took in a shaky breath.

" It's all my fault..." she whispered. Irvine groaned and leaned against the dim hallways of the Caraway mansion.

" Look, what's happened, happened. Leave it," He snapped, not even considering for a second Rinoa's feelings. His best friend was hanging onto his life and it was all this brats fault. The last thing he needed to hear was Rinoa's desperate cry for sympathy. He studied her pale face for a moment then narrowed his eyes.

" Listen, those Balamb SeeD's are waiting for us. If we don't leave now, we'll be slightly behind schedule, which we can't afford."

" But Squall--"

" What about Squall?" Irvine could hear himself yelling and Rinoa took a step back. She bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes.

" I'm sorry," she whispered. " We had better go."

*&*

Selphie paced around in the tiny room that General Caraway had placed the SeeD's in. She had been pacing ever since Squall had been brought in and it was beginning to get on Zell's nerves.

" Can you stop doing that?" He asked angrily. Abruptly stopping Selphie began to rock back and forth on her heels. Quistis sighed, wishing that this Rinoa girl wouldn't have to be on the mission with them. It was her fault that Squall Loire was now on his deathbed and because of this tragedy, the SeeD's were lagging behind on their mission. Quistis closed her eyes, hoping that it was still possible to go through with the intended plan.

" Selphie, would you be able to find Rinoa for me?" Quistis asked, although they both knew it was an order. Selphie sucked in her cheeks and slowly made her way towards the twin doors when they abruptly opened and smashed into her face.

" Owwie..." She said, then groaned. Irvine immediately apologized and helped her up. Rinoa watched them momentarily, leaning against the wall but then catching the instructor's eye.

" Where is your father?" Quistis asked the girl. She sauntered up to Rinoa and put her hands on her hips. " You've already made a fine mess of things. First that ridiculous Forest Owls mission and now this."

" I'm sorry," Rinoa said, clenching her fists and looking down. When her eyes met Quistis' once more, they were filled with tears. " Do you think I meant for this to happen?"

" Crying will do you no good, Miss. Heartily. You're old enough to live up to your own problems and take blame for them. Now where is your father?"

" I'm here, Miss. Trepe."

In her scolding of the Generals daughter, Quistis had failed to notice him come in. Rinoa fell back on the wine couch and Quistis extended her hand to General Caraway, her students lined professionally behind her.

" How is Squall?" General Caraway asked.

" His condition doesn't seem to be improving."

Caraway sighed. " Then it's a shame he cannot participate in this mission, his first I presume. Now lets go over the strategy for the assassination."

*&*

Her son moaned and she wiped his forehead with a damp cloth.

" This is ridiculous," Raine whispered. " I thought he was only wounded. Why does he have this fever?"

Ellone took a sharp breath in, hoping that Raine wouldn't take what she was about to say in the wrong way. When it came to Squall, some people would say that Raine was overly sensitive and Ellone didn't doubt that a bit. The young woman decided to say her opinion fast and get it over with.

" He may have been poisoned," She said rapidly, getting up from her chair across from Squall's bed. 

" Poisoned?" Raine's eyes widened in horror. " Oh Hyne, what am I going to do now?" She turned back to her son and gripped his arms. 

" No, no, this is a good thing!" Ellone knew that from Raine's perspective she must have sounded insane to say the least.

" Ellone, how could you say such a thing!"

" I'm on my way to becoming a certified doctor, Raine." Ellone walked up to Raine and leaned over Squall, opening his eyes. He groaned in resistance and snapped his eyes shut.

" I have to check your eyes, Squall," Ellone explained, hoping that her words held some significance to the young man. He didn't respond but Ellone tried again, carefully lifting up his eyelids and peering into his eyes.

" Dilated, as I thought."

" What is that supposed to mean?"

" It means that he's poisoned and the path to his rapid recovery is right in front of us," Ellone swept her hand over Squall's belt and Raine picked the pieces of leather up.

" He always did have the strangest style..." Raine commented, beginning to sound like herself once more.

" Look inside," Ellone said. 

Raine nodded, pulling out several small jars and eying the labels.

" Potion, Potion+, Antidote, Antidote+..." Raine read, wondering about the origins of such strange concoctions. She placed the jars down and Ellone immediately snatched up the jar labelled 'Antidote+'. 

" This one!" She sounded giddy and she laughed a bit before opening the jar and pouring its contents into a glass. Raine decided not to ask although she was slightly frightened. Carefully lifting Squall into an upright position, Ellone poured the Antidote+ down his throat. Then the two women waited. In a matter of seconds Squall began sputtering and coughing, spewing green Antidote on Raine and Ellone.

" He's all right!" Raine cried out, hugging her son. " My baby is all right."

Squall blinked and looked around, gently pushing his mother off of him. 

"Where am I?" He asked. Ellone gently pushed Squall back onto the bed and pushed the covers up.

" That doesn't matter. Right now, you need a good rest." She hoped that Squall didn't remember about the mission and quietly, she kicked the box that held his Gunblade further under the bed.

" I...my head..." Squall rubbed his temples, then his eyes widened. He had remembered about the mission, much to his family's dismay. He struggled to shrug his sister and mother off as he quickly got dressed and looked for his Gunblade.

" You have just recovered!" Raine protested. " I can't allow you to do this!"

" It's my job," Squall said in monotone. He didn't know what had come over him; he simply had to go. It was a terrible urge pulling at him and he had no choice but to oblige. He shrugged his mother off and ran out of the room in a somewhat dazed state.

*&*

" I don't understand why you have to go back and apologise to her," Zell said as they trudged through the crowded streets of Deling City.

" Because, I..." Quistis didn't know how to explain it, she simply had to say her apologies to the Generals daughter. She knew she had hurt her.

The three of them arrived at the door of the mansion, then ran inside, hoping to catch Rinoa before the time came for them to leave. They surveyed the office where Rinoa was most likely to be and saw no sign of her.

" Where is she?" Selphie asked, placing her hands on her hips. Suddenly, a small beeping sound was heard and the doors clamped shut.

*&*

The man ran faster and finally, he caught up with the cowboy and the General. They appeared shocked to se him but soon their reaction dissolved to relief.

" I can't believe you got better so fast," Irvine commented. " Are you sure you can participate in this mission?"

" Positive," Squall said. His heart was beating fast and his eyes kept being distracted towards the Presidential Residence. What was happening to him?

He couldn't hear a single word of what Caraway and Irvine were saying, he only thought about the sorceress. He had never seen her before and although she was immensely more powerful then he was, Squall was not afraid of her. He was actually looking _forward_ to this battle. He glanced quickly over the swarm of people waiting to see this woman. He was one of them yet with entirely different intentions.

" Squall!" The older man snapped out of his thoughts and focused on his best friend who was also looking towards the Presidential Residence, but with a completely different expression on his face. A look more of horror then excitement.

" It's Rinoa! Can't you see her? What the hell are those things?" Irvine left Squall, running towards the entrance that would take him into the building. Squall shook his head, beginning to run close on Irvine's heels. The climbed over the car and up the slanted roof of the structure, making their way inside the red carpeted hallways.

" I wonder what she got herself into this time..." Irvine muttered under his breath. They crept silently through the halls, seeing the perished body of the former President. The two of them continued to walk quietly until they both saw Rinoa lying unconscious on the floor, two large monsters surrounding her.

" Great, now we have to risk our lives to save her," Irvine said angrily. He sighed and pulled out his rifle and Squall drew out his Gunblade. In an easy battle, the creatures were destroyed. 

Relieved, Irvine leaned back against a pillar and Squall ran up to Rinoa. He couldn't explain it, but he was worried her. Something had grown inside of him towards this girl who used to annoy him so much. And now she lay in an unmoving state on the floor, her hair covering her face and the red carpet appearing as blood. He gently shook her shoulder and her eyes fluttered open. 

" Squall," she said in a daze. In an instant, she wrapped her arms around him and he held her with equal emotion. 

" Always be by my side and I'll always protect you," He whispered into her ear, somewhat hoping that Irvine was not listening in. He wasn't. Instead, he motioned Squall to follow him.

" Don't go anywhere," Squall whispered to her and she nodded. 

The two men made their was onto the carousel which would be their platform for the assassination. They sat down, silent for a while.

" Are you ready to do this?" Squall whispered. Irvine put his head down and took in a deep breath.

" I don't know. You know how I get before having to do something like this," Irvine said. Squall nodded, for it was all an act for Irvine. In truth, the man was nothing more then a sympathetic, shy person. He was, after all, human.

" Don't worry. You'll make your mark just fine," Squall reassured and Irvine exhaled. It became deathly quiet as he held out his rifle and made aim to shoot the sorceress. The only sound was the soft flapping of the jesters clothing on the carousel. Irvine shook his head and the gun went off.

She blocked it. A dome of protection was emitted from her hand and the bullet fell down harmlessly. Irvine collapsed, defeated.

" It's all right. That was a perfect shot. Now it's my turn." Squall slowly advanced outside where the clock was quickly ticking towards the time where fate would meet ends. He became distracted again as he watched the ruby numbers turn 20:00 and hear the cheers of the foolish people below. Music began to play and the float carrying the sorceress was advancing.

*&*

" Thank goodness, we made it!" Quistis said and she leaned back against the wall of the room, slightly relieved. They had trudged through the disgusting sewers of Deling to make it to the building.

" Instructor, hit the switch! Now!" Zell cried out as the numbers on the clock began to advance towards 20:00. Quistis walked towards the device and flipped the switch, bringing the heavy gates down upon the gravely road.

*&*

The gates went down, sent by the other Balamb SeeD's.

Squall knew what to do almost instantly. He jumped, bringing his gunblade down, sending people scattering and crying out. Then he ran towards a black car conveniently parked and placed it in reverse, then straight ahead. Smashing the car into the gates of the building, Squall ran out to meet with destiny.

Before him stood a blonde man and a middle-aged woman wearing black. She was beautiful, Squall knew almost immediately that it was her. The sorceress' earrings chimed and Squall knew he would never forget that sound.

The blonde smirked and sauntered up to Squall. 

" And who may you be?" He asked menacingly. Squall scowled, wondering whom this man was. " Another recruit from the infamous Balamb Garden? Funny how I've never seen you before..."

" I'm Squall Loire, though that's none of your business. I was sent from Galbadia."

The blonde jumped down from the platform and walked up to Squall until they were face to face. 

" The names Seifer Almasy and you ought to remember it since it will be the name of the man you destroys you." Seifer pulled out his gunblade and from the corner of Squall's eye, he could see the beautiful sorceress smirk, making her appear disfigured for a moment.

__

So this is it... Squall thought as he slowly withdrew his own weapon. He closed his eyes for a second; it felt as if he had some connection to this man, this 'Seifer'. But he had never seen him before. Forcing the boggling thoughts out of his head, Squall took his stance to fight the man named Seifer.

Bringing his gunblade down hard, Squall managed to take a swing at Seifer then block his attack. It seemed they had been fighting for hours, Seifer was quite the worthy adversary. His gunblade skills nearly matched Squall's and for a second, a tired and exhausted Squall thought it would be better just to give up. The only thing that kept him fighting was noticing the look on the sorceress' face, she was amused. Almost as if this was a game to her and the two young men were her pawns. 

If there was anything Squall hated, it was being used. He focused his rage towards the battle, finishing Seifer off with his limit break, Renezuken. The blonde leaned against his gunblade and panted.

" How could I...lose?" He whispered. " I am...Edea's knight...."

Squall simply glared.

" Worthless fool."

Squall's ears perked up at the new voice and he directed it towards the sorceress Edea. Not caring less about her fallen comrade, she slowly walked towards Squall and looked at him for a moment. All was silent except for the hallow sound of the raging night.


	4. As if you're never down...

Part Four

*&*

__

Be captivated...

For you no longer know what life means to you.

You should have been alone.

Fate has been altered.

The sorceress stared at him and for a moment it seemed as if there was something in her eyes. Was it fear? It certainly seemed so, but what would a sorceress fear? 

" Squall," She whispered and traced his jaw with her fingers. " It cannot be."

He didn't understand what she was saying, it was all ramblings, almost from a mad woman. 

" This cannot be..." She repeated and took a step back. Squall didn't know what to do. Should he attack her? But she seemed so helpless, so confused. 

" Squall!"

He turned to see Rinoa and Irvine running towards him.

" We're here to help you," Rinoa said, trying to catch her breath. She took out her Blaster Edge, ready to aim it at the 'enemy'.

" Don't!" Squall cried out, not knowing what had come over him. He turned to face the sorceress, who was staring deeply into his eyes. 

Suddenly, he could see the ocean and a light house on an unknown land. There were children who were laughing then fireworks. It hurt him. He covered his ears, for he could hear the sound of the ocean and the fireworks blazing into the night sky and the children's laughter. Their mocking laughter.

" This was what should have been," The sorceress whispered. It seemed as if all time had halted and there was just the two of them. He could hear the faint cries of his friends warning him to stay away from her. But he wasn't even near her so what were they....

No, it couldn't be. Yet he was slowly walking towards her, in a trance.

" Get away from her!" Rinoa screamed in the far distance.

" Hyne, Squall, what the hell is the matter with you!" Irvine yelled.

But he continued to walk, almost as if he was slowly making his way towards his own execution. The sorceress smiled, beckoning him to accept his destiny. To accept true fate.

" Squall!"

This voice was new yet familiar. Squall instantly snapped out of his trance, blinking as if he had been in the dark all his life and was just exposed to light. He could see his mother running towards him with Ellone struggling to hold her back. 

" Mother?" He whispered, then glanced towards the sorceress who had a look of pure fear and amazement on her pale face once more.

__

She is who I'm to be afraid of?

" Squall, stay away from her!"

How many times had he heard that?

Raine had reached the bottom of the platform and looked up with tears in her eyes. She said something but Squall couldn't hear her. Her mouth simply moved with no sound coming out and Squall became frantic.

" What the hell is going on?" Squall shouted. He fell to his knees, cradling his head for it hurt so much.

" I would like to know the same thing..." Edea whispered, walking past Squall. She closed her eyes and transported herself in front of Raine. The mother of Squall backed up, feeling hot tears on her cheeks for she could sense what was going to happen. She looked up to her crouching son, almost feeling his pain. There was something wrong. She then turned her view to Rinoa and Irvine, who were frozen, not knowing what to do. She looked anywhere, except towards the woman in front of her.

" You know it's wrong," Edea hissed. She backed up a couple of steps, then lifted her left hand where Raine could see small blue sparks fly out of.

" Squall!" She cried out. 

Her son lifted his head, then used his gunblade to help himself up. He gritted his teeth, charging towards Edea; the spell had broken. Squall jumped from the platform and almost instantly, Irvine and Rinoa joined him.

" Leave my mother alone," Squall said slowly, holding out his gunblade. The fear was still in Edea's eyes yet she smirked and turned around to face the SeeD's.

" Get my mother out of here," Squall whispered to Irvine. The cowboy held out his rifle and carefully made a half turn towards Raine and grabbed her around the waist.

" Irvine, let go of me this instant! We can't leave him! We can't leave Squall!" She screamed, punching Irvine's arms. 

" You kannot!" Edea's eyes flared and her voice had changed dramatically. She made an effort to cast something on Irvine to stop him but Rinoa quickly began to fire random spells at the sorceress, hoping to divert her attention. Squall took his stance, ready to fight the sorceress without being captivated by her magic mentally. He took one last look at Irvine, Ellone and Raine who were beyond the gates at this point.

" Good luck," Irvine whispered before hauling Raine over his back and running. Raine herself looked up and Squall could see her tears running fast down her cheeks. He looked down in shame. Once they were out of sight, Squall raised his gunblade and turned to face the sorceress but was surprised by the impact of Rinoa colliding into him. They fell in a heap on the gravel road, and Rinoa struggled to get up. She had a trail of blood coming from the side of her mouth and her arms were slightly blackened, the work of Edea's magic.

" Squall, I can't anymore..." Rinoa whispered. She fell atop of Squall's chest, her eyes closed. Squall carefully placed her on the ground and stood to his full height. He had had enough. Not only were the Balamb SeeD's no where to be found, and him being to fight this battle alone, but his mother had been dragged into this and he wouldn't have it. 

" What do you want from me and my mother?" He asked.

" It's not what I want from her, it's what _she _wants from _me,_" Edea said. " She's preventing it from happening herself. Divine intervention, one might say."

" What the hell are you talking about?" Squall growled. 

" As I said before, it wasn't supposed to be this way. You have saved her once, but you cannot save her again without sacrificing a great deal."

" Just shut up," Squall said, his voice trembling. " Just shut up and fight me."

" I will have my way. It is the will of fate." 

Squall screamed and charged towards Edea, aiming straight for her chest. She cast Protect over herself and cast Flare onto Squall, who staggered back. He recovered too late, for he could see that a giant icicle had formed by the hand of the sorceress. He watched in growing dread as her pointed fingers went down, sending the icicle directly into him.

The pain was indescribable, shooting from his right shoulder where the icicle was embedded through his entire body. Waves of pain that he had never felt before. Was he to die? Was this the fate that _woman _had been talking about? He could almost feel the ice _melting _from the heat of his blood. What would his mother do when she found out that he had died? What would Rinoa do? What would his father and Ellone do? He blinked back the tears, staggering back from the pain. Then he was falling.

*&*

Raine sobbed on the couch in the Caraway mansion. She couldn't believe it. Her son's first mission, and he was taken by the Galbadian soldiers, or even worse, the sorceress. Some had said that Squall had died, for they saw him falling with something protruding out of him. This she wouldn't believe. Squall was strong and she would know if Hyne decided to snatch him away from her loving arms. It would be as if a part of herself had died and technically, it was true. Squall was a part of her, she had him inside of her for nine months. And as far as she could tell, Squall was fine.

" He's still alive," Irvine said. He had been pacing for quiet sometime and it was beginning to get on Ellone's nerves.

" Will you stop that?" She said. " What we need to do is find out where Squall is and save him."

" They won't let us leave the building!" Irvine cried out, throwing his arms up over his head. " What are we supposed to do, use our psychic powers to transport ourselves out of here?"

Ellone's eyes narrowed. " That _can _be possible..."

" Don't even think about it!" Raine snapped. There were still tears running down her face and she remained seated on the red couch but it was clear she was determined to have the young adults listen to her. " I lost Squall, and there's no way I'm losing any of you! There's no possible way the two of you can take on the entire Galbadian army. You don't even know where the base is."

" I can get information from Galbadia Garden," Irvine said. 

" I'm afraid not."

General Caraway had walked in solemnly, appearing older than he really was.

" Galbadia Garden is under the sorceress' control. I can pull some strings to see if I can find the base and possibly free Rinoa and Squall but...the chances of this are slim."

" So we just sit here and do nothing?" Irvine asked. " I can't let my best friend die because we were too coward to go and save him!"

" Didn't you listen to Raine? There's nothing we _can_ do!" Ellone snapped.

" That's bullshit."

And with that, Ellone slapped Irvine squarely on the cheek, leaving a crimson mark.

" She is like a mother to you. The mother you never had!" She yelled. Irvine looked down and Raine could tell there were tears in his eyes.

" Irvine," Raine got up and walked towards him, placing his head on her bosom. " It will be alright. We'll find a way to save Squall."

Irvine nodded and closed his eyes, Raine doing the same, both praying for the safety of Squall Loire.

*&*

Zell woke with every bone in his body aching. He could hear Quistis, Selphie and Rinoa softly talking amongst themselves. He pulled himself up and leaned against the unfamiliar steel wall. The girls did a half turn from their seating position, Rinoa and Selphie both giving half smiles.

" They really beat you good, huh?" Selphie said. Zell shook his head.

" Naw, it's nothing," He said, dismissing it. " So, what happened?"

" We've come to the conclusion that the Galbadian soldier took us out when we weren't looking. Squall and Rinoa had fought against the sorceress, Rinoa being in the position to no longer battle and Squall..." Quistis stopped and looked at each of the SeeD's.

" We don't know what happened to Squall," Rinoa said quietly, looking down.

" Crap, this sucks," Zell said. " So, basically, we're locked in a cell somewhere and Squall, who we barely know, is probably dead someplace. Great, just great!"

Rinoa got up and knelt next to Zell, her eyes containing fury. She slapped Zell on the face and began to cry.

" Rinoa, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

" He's not dead!" She cried out. " He has to be somewhere in here and we're going to save him!"

Just then, the door slid open and a warden came in, demanding to see Rinoa.

" What's it to you?" Zell asked, standing up. The warden kicked him in the stomach and began to beat up on Zell.

" Stop it!" Rinoa cried out. " I'm Rinoa Heartily."

The warden frowned and let go of the blonde, sending him crashing on the floor, then walked out of the cell, Rinoa following.

Once the door was closed, Selphie ran to Zell.

" Are you alright?" She asked.

" Do I _look _alright?"

" Draw Curaga!" Selphie said, attempting to heal her comrade.

" Ow, ow, ow!" Zell flinched from the sparks of magic that simply made his body hurt more.

" Forget that," Quistis said. " What we need to do is to find a way out of here and fast."

" But how?" Selphie asked. The three of them remained silent for a while, all knowing that they were defeated.

*&*

When Squall awoke, he was surprised to see that his wound was gone. In fact, he was in perfect health, except for the dull ache in his head. He looked around to find himself in a holding box, so small and suffocating. For a moment he had a strong urge to run up and start banging on the walls, demanding that they release him. 

Where was he?

Last he remembered, there was the sorceress and the icicle. Squall sighed, grateful that he was still alive. Now the only problem was finding out his whereabouts and how to free himself. Squall got up from the uncomfortable metal cot and walked towards what he thought was the door, each of his footsteps making an echoing sound.

The box began to move upward, catching Squall off guard and sending him crashing into the wall. When the box had stopped moving, the door slid open and Seifer came in, smirking.

" Awake and well, I see?" He said, then punched Squall in the gut. " Edea wants to see you for some reason, but if I had it my way, you would get a nice dose of torturing, you SeeD bastard."

He grabbed Squall by the back of his coat, then threw him at some Galbadian soldiers who cuffed him and led him down the spiralling corridors which all looked the same. Squall didn't know how many floors and doors they had passed through when he was pushed through a final door and the Galbadian soldiers darted away, leaving only Seifer and Squall with the figure in the back of the room.

Squall wasn't surprised when he saw the sorceress step out into the light, who was smiling now, the fear completely dissolved.

" Come to me," She beckoned but Squall kept his position next to Seifer. She frowned, then glared at the blonde.

" Leave us," She ordered. Seifer gave a withering look towards Squall, then left the room.

" Poor little boy, where is he to go now?" Edea asked.

" Away from you."

" Fate has already been altered, so why not we amuse ourselves with it more?" Edea said. She walked up to Squall leisurely and placed her hand over his chest, over his chain with Griever on it, over his heart.

" Who does your soul belong to?" She asked.

" You know as much as I know," Squall hissed.

" Of course. The mother who doesn't belong in this world."

" What is that supposed to mean?" Squall could feel himself flaring up again.

" I can take her away from you. You know I can. the only way you can save her is to pledge you allegiance," She began to toy with Griever and it took all of Squall's strength not to hit her. " I also know where the other part of your heart belongs."

" Galbadia Garden..." Squall whispered. He partly knew why he was so rapt with Edea upon their first meeting. She knew him more than anymore, perhaps more than his own mother did. She was fate calling him.

" Garden is under my control. Your mother is under my control. And if you're honest and true to your heart, you will become my knight," Edea looked up into Squall's blue eyes, brushing the loose pieces of his brown hair back.

" I will become your knight." Squall said slowly and he knelt in front of the sorceress. 


	5. Shall I be the one for you...

( Author's Note: Aww man, I hate to be a drag but you wonderful people who are reading this AREN'T REVIEWING!!!C'mon guys, I need reviews to motivate me to continue!!!!! Thx to everyone who did review repeatedly like Jenza, CT, Destiny, Amy and others. It really makes me happy reading your reviews so keep 'em coming and I won't give up on this one ( usually after the second Chapter of my fics I end up giving up). I hope you like where this story is going so far. I didn't want it to be mushy and sunshine happy and I wanted it to keep following the original storyline of FFVIII, but with a twist because things don't always turn out how you expect it to...)

*&*

Raine woke up with a start, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. She couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, she knew she was having another one of her panic attacks. Closing her eyes, she struggled to calm down and soon her heart went back to its steady pace. Then she went back to sleep.

In the morning, Laguna had come home. He was sitting at the kitchen table appearing weary and for once, an old man dying from the inside. Raine was shocked to find him almost lifeless. He didn't speak, just kept his head down and his hands on his mug of cold coffee. 

" Uncle Laguna?" Ellone spoke softly, hoping to grab his attention. 

He remained silent.

" This is about Squall, isn't it? His disappearance," Ellone said.

Laguna nodded, then looked up with his dim blue eyes circled by darkness.

" It isn't my son's disappearance. It's his reappearance."

*&*

" Dammit, let..." A thump. " Us..." Another. " Out!" And an even harder one. Zell fell back, defeated.

" You tried," Selphie said, frowning. " Now if only we can find our way out of here..."

" I wonder what they did to Rinoa," Quistis pondered.

" Yeah, and Squall," Zell said. He continued to kick at the door in desperation.

" What we need is a plan," Quistis said. " We can't start loosing order because of--"

The opening of the cell door cut Quistis off and a Galbadian guard came in holding a Mooba by its fur collar.

" The cell for you," The guard sneered. If only he could have seen the expression on Zell's face, for the boxer's eyes glimmered. In an instant he ran up to the guard and punched him in the stomach, and the guard fell down easily.

" Piece of cake, baby," Zell said, dusting off his hands.

" We should have done that more orderly..." Quistis said, frowning. " Besides, we can't go out there with you. We have no weapons!"

Zell rolled his eyes and sighed greatly.

" If you stay here and the guard wakes up then..." He trailed off, hoping that Quistis would get his point. " Besides, I don't know anything about this place."

" Yeah, he'd probably get lost," Selphie said, cracking a smile.

" Fine, we'll come with you," Quistis said, giving in. 

Quistis wasn't the slightest bit happy as the three of them made their way ever so silently through the prison. There were so many floors, each one as deserted as the last. On the seventh floor below them, Zell had spotted the guards who were holding their weapons. He ordered Quistis and Selphie to lay low since they didn't have any weapons themselves, then went up to the guard.

He tapped the guard on the shoulder and when the guard turned around, Zell punched him squarely in the face.

" Way to go!" Selphie cried out, picking up her nunchaku.

Quistis even smirked slightly as she cracked her whip.

" Now we gotta find Squall," Zell said. " He's probably somewhere in this building."

" I say we go right up!" Selphie said with enthusiasm. " That's always where all the action happens!"

Suddenly a blaring sound pierced their ears and they all crouched down, hands over their heads. A red light flashed at a constant rate and all three of them knew what had happened.

" That damn guard you knocked out pulled the alarm!" Selphie cried to Zell.

" Well, I think we ought to get the hell out of here," Zell yelled over the commotion. They looked up to see if any guards were coming, then knocked out the ones that had reached them. Quickly the three ran up the stairs, Selphie using her Nunchaku expertise to ward off any guards. When they had reached the eighteenth floor, Zell began to appear worried.

" Something's wrong," He whispered.

" I agree," Quistis said. " There should have been a larger amount of guards after us. The ones we fought were much too weak."

" I think we should just ditch Squall," Zell said, he turned towards the staircase. " We won't find the guy in these conditions."

" You should stand corrected."

Quistis and Zell weren't fast enough to shout a warning to Selphie as Squall grabbed her around the waist.

" You bastard!" Zell shouted. " What the hell are you doing?"

" Surrender yourselves before I'm forced to...to..." Squall held onto Selphie tighter and narrowed his eyes. 

" I cannot believe this..." Quistis said, placing her hand over her mouth in shock. " You were part of the resistance faction after all."

Squall placed his head down, then raised it with tears in his eyes.

" Don't make me do this," He whispered. " Please."

" Cut it with the act, Loire," Zell was trembling. " Just let go of the girl and no one gets hurt."

Squall took a step back and Selphie shut her eyes.

" I won't hurt you," Squall whispered into Selphie's ear. " The Sorceress...my mother..."

Selphie didn't know what he was talking about, but she still had trust in him for some strange reason. He couldn't have been against them the whole time, there had to be something manipulating his actions.

" Leave me, you guys," Selphie said in a sturdy voice. 

" What?" Zell asked, shocked.

" Selphie, I cannot abandon a fellow SeeD."

" Just do it! Go!" Selphie cried out. " It's better for just one of us to be sacrificed for many, then many for just one."

Quistis opened her mouth as if to say something, but then closed it.

" She's right," Quistis whispered to Zell. " We must go."

" Are you nuts?" Zell yelled. " You're going to leave Selphie with that traitor?"

" Go Zell, please!" Selphie cried out. " For Hynes sake, get out of my sight!"

" Selphie," Zell whispered, bewildered by the trust in her jade eyes. Quistis had already ran up the final staircase and was probably on her way to freedom. He turned around and followed her, knowing not to look back.

*&*

" So it's your mother," Selphie said. " The sorceress used her to force you to become her knight. Then she sent you to kill us."

Sometimes the truth hurt.

" Yes," Squall said solemnly. " But I couldn't do it."

" Where is she now?" Selphie asked. She looked towards the entrance of the nineteenth floor to see if any soldiers were coming. Her friends had made it out alive, thanks to Squall who had debugged the system that would send robots after them. He lied to the guards that the SeeD's had ran to the bottom floor, so any minute now, the soldiers would be arriving back up. And it made her wonder what they would do to Squall. 

" I don't know," Squall admitted. " All I'm sure of is that she'll be back, soon. Probably to check if I finished my job. If I deemed worthy."

He put his head down and Selphie put a reassuring hand on his back.

" I don't really know you, Squall Loire," Selphie spoke softly and truthfully. " But I do know that you're a loyal person and a true friend. I'm only worried that what you did for Quistis and Zell will come back to you in the cruellest way imaginable."

Squall nodded, then stood up from the stair they were sitting on.

" You're probably wondering why I kept you here instead of letting you go with the others," Squall said, giving Selphie a smile.

She blushed, once again noticing how handsome Squall looked, especially when he smiled.

" Well...yeah."

Squall unhooked the necklace of a strange creature from around his neck, then handed it to Selphie.

" I knew you would be the only one who would understand me," He spoke. " I need you to give this to my mother and tell her that...that I'm dead."

Selphie gasped and felt the blood drain from her face. How could he be so calm saying such things?

" Are you insane?" She cried out. " I could never do such a thing! As I said before, I barely know you, but on the train ride to Deling City, Irvine told me about how much you love your mother and how she loves you back that same amount. It's unconditional. You even became a knight for the enemy to protect her!"

" Just do it," Squall said. He was crying but he didn't care. _Screw the saying that men don't cry. _In reality, Squall hadn't cried for quite some time. Until now." Please. I would rather have her think I'm dead then to know what I've become." 

" I...somehow I understand..." Selphie said. " But tell me this, how will you explain to the sorceress that we got away?"

" I'll find a way," He said, walking up to the compartment where the weapons were kept. He pulled out a handgun, holding in firmly in his hands. " As a matter of fact...bullet wounds will do just nicely."

Selphie's eyes became wider and she stared at Squall in amazement and slight fear.

_He really is crazy..._

" Take the exit your SeeD friends escaped by. I'm sure that outside there will be dozens of vehicles you can steal. Go straight to Winhill and I'm positive that you will find your way from there. I'm positive you will find my mother."

Selphie nodded her head and tried to refrain from crying. It was so sad, what Squall did for the lives of others. He was a true hero and she would never forget for that.

" And would you be able to do one more favour for me?"

She could hear the loud footsteps of the soldiers coming up the stairs. Any minute now...

Squall took a ring off of his finger and placed it in the palm of Selphie's hand.

" This is for Rinoa," He said. " Tell her, and only her, that I'm still alive and that I'll be waiting for her. To the rest of you, I'm dead."


	6. Who pinches you softly, but sure?

*&*

(Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to upload this chapter, but I had midterms, so, yeah. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I would kiss you all but then again, maybe not...)

She landed with a hard thud on the sandy ground, then began to sink in along with the prison into the desert sand. In desperation she clawed at the grains which went into her nails and down her throat. She began to cough, and barely felt the strong arms go underneath her, lifting her up from the hell she was put through.

" Never thought you would make it," She could hear a male voice faintly say.

Her eyes were on fire and she wanted to die. Why did he have to pull her out...

" I told you, didn't I?"

Now this voice was more familiar then the last one. She wanted to open her eyes to see who it was but they hurt so badly...instead she remained silent. Her throat was raw and aching, making her wonder why she had ever wanted to become a SeeD. The arms were now taking her inside a vehicle since the sandstorm's viciousness was lessening a bit. The hard and gritty floor actually felt good against her worn back.

" Get her some water."  
" Where is everyone else?"

After Esuna was used on her to rid of the sand in her eyes and she was given water, Selphie opened her forest eyes to see Rinoa and Irvine looming down on her. They were inside a dank Galbadian van, which she assumed that they had stolen.

" Are you feeling alright?" Rinoa asked, helping Selphie to sit up.

Selphie nodded, feeling relieved that it was over. She had made it.

" When the bridge began to slide off, I thought I was a goner," She said with a small smile. 

A deafening silence followed for all three of them knew the question that was running through Rinoa and Irvine's head. Rinoa finally shifted uncomfortably and put her legs in front of her, wrapping her arms around them.

" Where's Squall?" Her tone was casual, as if she thought nothing had happened to him. Selphie could feel the necklace burning a hole in her back pocket, but she didn't know who to tell first--everyone that Squall was dead or Rinoa that he was alive.

Selphie's head began to throb and she lay back down on the floor.

" Give her some time, Rinoa."

" No, I'm alright," Selphie protested, using the heels of her hands to prop herself up. " I feel that I should tell everyone about Squall when we're in Winhill."

Rinoa gasped, placing her hand over her mouth in shock.

" It can't be that bad," She whispered, diverting her eyes from Selphie's. The other woman remained silent and Irvine hung his head down.

In the near distance they could hear the sounds of a vehicle coming towards them. 

" I'll go check it out," Irvine said, leaving the van. In a matter of moments they could hear shouting and then the back of the van opened.

" They made it!" Irvine said with a grin. " Come out and see."

Rinoa hopped out and Selphie followed into the hot sun. After shielding her eyes from the glare, she could see the two forms of Quistis and Zell. Behind them was a yellow Galbadian military vehicle.

" Where's Squall?" Was the first thing to escape Quistis' mouth. 

" I'll tell you about it later, we just have to go to Winhill first," Selphie replied, wondering why everyone cared about him so much. Perhaps because they had a feeling, a feeling that told them what he had done. But then again, maybe it was just habitual, wanting to know where everyone was. Quistis was an instructor after all, Rinoa his childhood friend and Irvine his best friend. Selphie sighed, shaking her head.

" I'm going to take the yellow one," She moved her head slightly towards the sunny van, then began to walk towards it.

" Hold on a minute," Quistis placed her arms in front of her, as if wanting to stop a car. " I have just been informed of some important information while I was escaping from the Desert Prison. It seems that Galbadia is going to fire missiles at Trabia Garden, then towards Balamb."

There was an obvious groan from Irvine. Zell began to tremble and Selphie's eyes glazed over.

" My Garden...we have to go stop them!" Selphie cried out, stomping her foot.

" But Selphie, how are you going to achieve that?" Quistis asked. "Think logically. I feel that it would be better if you came back to Garden with us."

" Yeah, the blasted remains of it you mean!" She shouted. " If two other people accompany me to the missile base, I'm sure that we can throw the missiles off course."

" Selphie Timlett, I am your commander and I order you back to Balamb Garden with the rest of your SeeD comrades," Quistis yelled. One could see her face flustered and her hand shaking as she pointed towards Selphie. " I would hate for you to be suspended."

An almost strangled sound came from Selphie but then her shoulders slumped. She was defeated.

" Squall..." She whispered, which everyone had caught.

" What do you mean by that?"

" Do you know where he is?"

" So he's alive?"

" Why does everyone care about him so much?"

" No, I meant, I promised him I would deliver an important message to his mother regarding his whereabouts," As she said this, her vision was directed on Quistis. " I'm ordered to go to Winhill."

The blonde sighed, then raised her hand to check her watch. 

" We have approximately 34 hours before Balamb Garden is bombed. I suppose that I can head back to Garden with Zell and Irvine. You and Rinoa will go to Winhill."

" I would rather have Irvine accompany us to Winhill."

" Then it's settled."

Without another word, Selphie climbed into the yellow van and Rinoa followed, flashing Quistis a sympathetic look. It had never occurred to her that Selphie was so stubborn.

*&*

" You helped them escape you son of a bitch!" Seifer yelled, whacking Squall on the back with the butt of his gunblade. " You're no knight, but a traitor. An evil SeeD."

Squall didn't resist as Seifer plummeted his gunblade on Squall's body. The pain was beginning to numb now and his blood just seemed like it was natural for it to gush out the way it was. 

Edea was silent as she watched Seifer beat the smaller man to a bloody heap. Squall had betrayed her, but she was not going to kill him just yet. She needed him just as much as he needed air to breathe. He would make it so much easier for her.

" I also know about Rinoa," Seifer whispered, leering. 

Squall finally lifted his gaze from the floor and narrowed his ice blue eyes without saying anything.

" She was telling me about you last summer."

_Last summer?_

" The girl wasn't sure about her feelings about me because of you."

Seifer stood up to his full height and pointed his gunblade at Squall.

" You want to steal my dreams. But I don't find that fair, after all, your dream and Ellone's was fulfilled."

_What is he talking about? What dreams?_

The words Seifer was speaking seemed to make no sense, it was all just coming out in no particular order. Rinoa, Ellone, dreams, knight. Dreams...that word caused him to have a strange a bizarre sense of deja vu. It was as if this all had happened before.

" This is all that whore's fault. She ruined everyone's lives...but once we kill Ellone, everything will fall back into place. My dreams will be--"

Before Squall knew what he was doing, he had pulled out his gunblade and aimed it straight for Seifer's sneering face. Finally the blood that stained the floor of Galbadia Garden, of his Garden, was Seifer's.

At first the blonde was in shock. He had buried his face in his hands, making a sound of pure agony. Then he removed his hands and glared at Squall in the most hateful manner. His features were distorted and the left side of his face was painted with red blood. Quickly, he grabbed his gunblade and swung it underneath Squall before he had a chance to react. The flaming blade pierced Squall between the eyes as well, and a terrible burning seemed to engulf his face. 

Squall fell to the floor, knees first. Seifer was panting. It was clear the two would never see eye to eye. Almost as if their feud was engraved in the stones of destiny.

*&*

The long drive to Winhill was sombre and silent, as if they all knew what was in store for them. When they had arrived at Winhill, Rinoa instantly ran in the small town. When Selphie took in her surroundings, Winhill didn't seem like a place that Squall would live in. It seemed too quiet, too boring. Squall on the other hand seemed like the type of person who loved excitement...yet he was so overprotective over his family. Perhaps the upbringing in a caring and peaceful environment had taken a certain toll on him. He was so comfortable where he was in life that the thought of anything being taken away from him must have caused him to become paranoid. But then again, what did she know?

She walked along with Irvine, feeling strangely content considering the circumstances. After all, she was going to tell a woman that her son was dead. Selphie took a deep breath in and looked up at Irvine whose lips were set in a straight line.

He walked up the stairs of a small pub and opened the door, motioning for Selphie to go in first. The pub was cozy and smelled like lilacs, which was ridiculous considering that the place held obese men whose breath smelled of smoke and alcohol. 

Irvine went to the woman at the counter who was wearing a light blue sweater and had her dark hair set in a braid. From her facial features, Selphie knew immediatly that the woman was Mrs. Loire, Squall's mother.

" Irvine!" She exclaimed, putting down the dish rag and running from around the counter to hug him. " It's about time you brought Rinoa back. She was expected home quite a while ago, I thought something had happened. And Squall, where is he? I failed to see him with her."

Raine craned her head above Irvine's shoulder but only saw Selphie. She let Irvine go and walked towards the small girl.

" Hello, I'm Raine," She said warmly, extending her hand to Selphie.

" Selphie Timlett," Selphie said, taking the warm hand into her own cold one.

" Please you two, come upstairs with me. Rinoa just ran up without saying anything, she looked positively disturbed."

The small flight of stairs took them into a small living room above the dank pub. It was homely and gave Selphie a feeling of belonging. She remained standing as Raine and Irvine took a seat next to Rinoa who was curled on the cream coloured couch.

" Are you ill?" Raine asked, placing a hand on Rinoa's forehead. 

" I just have a really bad feeling..." 

Raine frowned, then turned to Irvine.

" Can you get Ellone and Mr. Loire for me?"

Irvine nodded and tipped his hat.

" Anything for a beautiful lady," He said, winking.

Raine laughed and Selphie couldn't help but to feel envious of Squall. Selphie herself had not known about her parents and had forgotten her past from the result of junctioning a GF. Yet the strange thing was that whenever she was around Irvine, small fragments would appear in her mind. A lighthouse, firecrackers...all joyous good memories.

Raine sighed, pulling Selphie out of her thoughts.

" My niece Ellone is spending way too much time with Squall's father. She has even began to act like him..." Raine shook her head. " Ignoring that comment, I'm guessing that you are a SeeD just like my son."

Selphie nodded and for a moment she could see a glimmer in Raine's eyes. Of tears, of hope, of pride, she wasn't sure.

" I hope he's not too much of a pest. I know the way he handles women."

" No, he's...he was a great guy."

" Was?"

There was a thundering of footsteps and soon a tall man with dark hair tied in a loose ponytail emerged along with a girl in her mid twenties with short dark hair. The man had large circles underneath his eyes and appeared tired and old. The girl was simply grim as she sat down next to Raine.

They were all here.

Selphie took in a shuddery breath. Her hands were cold and she couldn't stop shaking but she had to tell them. More literally, _lie_ to them.

" Everyone, I have something very important to tell you," She said in a steady voice. " I'm sorry to be the one to tell everyone this, especially Mrs. Loire but...Squall didn't make it in the Desert Prison. He died this morning after being shot by a warden."

The expression on Raine's face would be forever embedded in Selphie's mind. It was as if she could see the woman's heart breaking slowly as her face fell and the tears began to come.

" No, I won't believe it," Raine shouted, yet she was sobbing uncontrollably and holding her shuddering sides. " He's not dead."

Laguna got up and left downstairs without saying another word. Rinoa ran outside a few minutes after in a fit of tears and Irvine took off his hat, tears streaming down his face. But out of everyone, the person who looked the most devastated was Ellone. So devastated was she that when she stood up, she fainted and fell onto the hard wooden floor.

*&*

" All she's saying is the same thing, over and over again," Raine said. Her eyes began to cloud over. " I can't deal with this. Squall and now Ellone."

Selphie closed her eyes. If only she would have ignored Squall's request, then this never would have happened. Ellone was tossing on her bed and her fever was raging. 

" It's all my fault..." She whispered in delirium. " I did it and now..."

Laguna pressed a damp cloth to Ellone's forehead, then looked at his wife.

" Raine, it's starting to make sense," He said in a tone of more shock then awe. "What she's saying and what's happening now with our son. With us."

Raine leaned forward and bit her bottom lip.

" Does this have anything to do with Odine?"

" Partially. Remember when I was in Winhill for the first time, and I kept telling you it felt as if there was someone in my head. A terrible buzzing sound and voices that I passed off as faeries?"

She nodded.

" I never told you this but, when Squall was fifteen, his voice matched the voice in my head. Exact match."

She now looked at Ellone, then put her head in her hands.

" Oh no, I'm starting to understand what you're saying. She used her powers, but how? And why would that affect us now?"

Selphie remained silent, not understanding what the two elders were saying. All she could deceiver was that Ellone had powers, and that was strange enough. But voices? Quietly she left the room, thinking that the couple would want to be alone.

Laguna watched the girl leave, then turned back to Raine.

" I don't know what is going on but I believe that Edea knows very well."

" The sorceress?"

" A long time ago when I was searching for Ellone I had met her. A very nice woman. Now tell me this, how could such an innocent person running an orphanage become a sorceress?"

" I'm at loss for words Laguna. First I hear from that girl that my son has died and then Ellone falls into a coma?"

Laguna grabbed Raine's shoulders and shook her slightly. It had begun to rain, as if Gaia was crying for them and their losses.

" Listen to me, Squall is not dead, and once Ellone wakes up, we'll know all of the answers. I promise." 

__


	7. If frown is shown then, I will know that...

*&*

(a/n: I guess after you guys read this chapter you'll want to kill me and I don't blame you. I just want to apologise before and I hope you will continue reading even though I have done a terrible thing. This is the second last chapter which means that...yes, the next chapter is the last one! Okay, since I am jumping from topic to topic anyway, I'll take the time to thank everyone for their reviews--- Firebreeze, CT, Cat's Eye, Mecha-Griever, DarKnight and Vick 330! I hope I'll be able to read more reviews for this chapter since I love hearing what people have to say.)

*&*

_" Sources say that both Galbadia and Balamb Garden have been hit by missiles. There have been no reports on any survivors. We'll have more on this tragedy later. The news regarding President Vinzer--"_

Selphie shut off the radio and couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. 

_No reports on survivors..._

Now she wondered that if she had listened to Quistis and accompanied them back to Balamb Garden, maybe they would have survived. Maybe both Gardens wouldn't have been annihilated as they were. What made this hurt even more was that Trabia was hit as well. All of her friends were dead. Everyone that she had grown up with and held dearly.

" I'm sorry, Sefie," Irvine quietly said, placing his arms around her slim shoulders. She leaned against him, deciding not to question why he had called her 'Sefie'. Instead, all she wanted to do was sob until her body couldn't take it any longer. But she knew as a SeeD, not to cry over a fallen comrade was to show respect. As she suspected, Irvine was silent, no tears leaving his eyes. He simply held her tightly.

~*~

" Hyne, no!" Squall shouted, falling to his knees. " You....Hyne, how could you?"

" It's weak for a man to cry," Edea said dryly. " But soon it will be over, so I advise you to keep quiet."

She sat in the violet chair draped with the finest silk. Her face, as always, revealed no emotion but her body was somewhat limp, almost as if she were tired. 

Squall remained on his knees, staring at the black, glossy tiles and wondering what had happened to everyone. The Headmaster of Galbadia Garden had betrayed not only Squall but the entire faculty and students. Many of the Galbadia students had ran away and the few that had remained were either fighting for their lives due to the monsters that were released in the school or they were dead. It was strange that Galbadia Garden was now the only existing Garden left. Balamb...Trabia...he had struggled to stop the bombing but to no avail. Seifer had chained him and then forced him to watch the bombing from the large screen in Galbadia's Auditorium. 

Everyone was dead. He wasn't sure about Selphie but all the others from Balamb-Zell and Quistis- they were dead. His tears, they had been coming so frequently recently. He had barely if ever cried as a child. No one had ever seen him cry except for his mother. She would hold him against her and rock him back and forth as he sobbed his soul out. Now she thought he was dead and was crying alone. Perhaps his father knew and was holding her as she cried. The love his parents have for one another is everlasting, he knew. It was strange how someone as immature as his father could have won the heart of someone as intelligent and mannered as his mother. 

" Love is funny, the way it works," He could remember his mother saying, almost in a dreamy way. Her eyes glazed over, her voice soft and far away.

He had never understood what love was until he saw Rinoa in danger, moments away from death. And then he could see his life without her and it frightened him because life without her was nothing. He saw nothing. She would wait for him. He prayed she would wait for him. But there was always the possibility that Selphie never made it. What if she had gone to Balamb Garden along with Quistis and Zell? What if Irvine and Rinoa went? Then his best friend and love would be dead. Perhaps they are dead.

" I don't know why you keep him. That is what you call a knight?" 

It was Seifer's voice. Squall decided not to take the effort to lift his head up. Then a thought struck him--why did Edea want him as her knight?

Changing his mind, he looked up, then stood straight and tall.

" Decided to join us?" Seifer sneered. " I had hoped that you were dead."

Squall ignored him.

" Why do you want me as your knight?" Squall asked Edea.

Her face was blank as always but for a moment he thought he saw a slight glimmer in her eyes.

" Set a course for Winhill," She commanded. " I'm sure the girl will be there."

" What girl?" Squall shouted. 

Edea ignored him and Seifer left the room, probably to tell one of the Galbadian soldier to turn the Garden around.

" Keep the hell away from my town, you witch!" Squall cried out. He pulled out his gunblade and charged for the sorceress. Effortlessly, she cast protect, then a force field around herself, suspending Squall's gunblade in midair.

" You are no knight, only bait," She whispered, then released the weapon. Squall was violently thrown back against the wall and he could feel the Garden turning around.

*&*

" Student number 114, Zell Dincht. Student number 115, Nida Cross, still not found. Student number 116, Ray Drac. Student number 118, Quistis Trepe. Student number..."

The radio continued to name off the bodies the police had found in the Balamb Garden wreckage. It had just confirmed what was his worst suspicion-Quistis and Zell were dead. Numbers and names seemed to all blend in together as Irvine continued to listen. 

" ...Student number 127, Hellena Anle. Student number 128, Rajesh Mahotra, still not found. Student number 129, Momoko Shimura. Student number 130, Xu Lee, still not found. Student number..."

*&*

The wind blew Rinoa's hair, almost as if playing with it. The two of them were outside; the town was desolate and quiet, as if in mourning.

" What did you want to tell me?" Rinoa asked quietly. 

Selphie held out her fist, then opened it to reveal a ring in the middle of her palm. Rinoa carefully picked it up and then her eyes widened.

" This is Squall's ring! His father gave it to him for his sixteenth birthday," Rinoa exclaimed, her face regaining some color. " How did you get this?"

" He's still alive!" Selphie said.

" Then why did you say he was dead?"

" He--I can't tell you right now. And I hope that you won't find out but he told me he would be waiting for you. Just believe me, please."

Rinoa pursed her lips, rolling the ring between her fingers and rocking back and forth on her heels.

" I believe you," She finally said. " Squall is very protective over this ring. He wouldn't give it to just anyone." Then she sighed and sat down on the wooden steps near the dock.

" Do you ever get the feeling that time is repeating itself?" She asked Selphie.

Selphie gave her a puzzled look.

" It's just that, when you gave me this ring, it felt as if I've held it before. As if it had some hidden message in it."

" I have that feeling to. In fact, when I had seen Squall's parents, it was as if I had seen them before. But when they were younger. I even thought that the way they had met was when Mr. Loire was dragged into a lone pub keepers life one dreary day--"

" Selphie," Rinoa interrupted, appearing shocked. " That _was_ how they had met! How did you know that?"

" I...I don't know. All I do know is that there's something strange going on...as if time has in fact, been altered."

*&*

" Elle?"

She was coming to. Her eyes fluttered open, and then tears began to fall down her cheeks.

" I'm so sorry," She whispered, not meeting their eyes. Her gaze was directed to the ceiling and her brown eyes were glazed, as if she was in a trance.

" Sorry for what, Elle?" Raine asked softly. She placed her hand over Ellone's and flashed Laguna a concerned look. " She's so cold. We have to call a doctor."

" Shh..." Laguna placed his finger over his lips then put his attention on Ellone. " Elle, did you use your powers?"

" Yes."

Her hands went over her face and she began to sob. 

" Why did you do it?" Raine asked, feeling as if she couldn't breathe. " How could you?"

" I think we need to know what she did first," Laguna said. " You altered the past, I'm sure of that. What I don't know is why you did something so careless."

By now she had stopped crying openly, silent tears just ran down her cheek. She sat up and looked at Raine, then Laguna.

" It was supposed to happen, in the past, that when Uncle Laguna went to save me from Odine, Raine would die giving birth to Squall. I felt that if I changed the past and stopped Uncle Laguna from saving me, then Raine would still be alive. My future self used the future Squall and his friends to be my eyes. I successfully managed to get you back to Winhill in time for Squall's birth and Raine survived."

Silence followed, almost deafening. Raine felt that her ears would bleed if she didn't hear anything soon. So she spoke something that she didn't want to ask.

" I was supposed to die?" 

Now she felt strange knowing that in the world Hyne had created, she was not supposed to be a part of it. She was not supposed to see Ellone and Squall grow up, she was supposed to never see her husband again. It seemed that her perfect life was shattered by this information. Fake, that's what this all was. None of this was supposed to happen.

" Why did you do this Ellone?" She asked when no one said anything. " For my sake?"

" No," Ellone shook her head. " I did it for Squall, for me, for Uncle Laguna. I didn't know how their future without you would turn out, but it didn't appear good. Squall, the friendly, popular and kind person that we know now was introverted, a lone wolf who couldn't care less about anyone's welfare but his own. Uncle Laguna became a broken man who ran Esthar in solitaire, reliving his time in Winhill with you in his mind. And I...I was constantly on the run from Galbadian soldiers who wanted me for the sorceress. But with you, everything was perfect. Or so I thought until Edea showed up. I should tell you now that Edea is actually Balamb Garden's Headmasters wife. She's a very kind woman but she was recently possessed by a sorceress from the future, Ultimecia."

" Elle, how do you know all this?" Laguna asked, his eyes wide with disbelief.

" I just do," She said, almost scornfully. 

" What I want to know is, why did the Galbadian soldiers stop chasing you in this world?" Raine probed, concern for the girl overcoming any anger she was feeling at the moment.

" I don't know that. I would expect that Ultimecia would still want me so that she could--"

Ellone was cut off by a large tremor, as if an earthquake had hit. Everything on the shelves in the room fell on the floor and Laguna was thrown back against the stairwell. A few moments later, shouts and screams were heard.

Laguna groaned, then told the women to wait in the room as he went outside to check what was happening. Seconds past and Laguna was running up the stairs, holding his rifle.

" What is it?" Asked his wife.

" Galbadian soldiers, and they're here for Ellone."

*&*

The sorceress smiled as Squall kept his stand, holding onto his gunblade.

" I will not give you Ellone!" He spat. " If you want her, you'll have to fight me first!"

Seifer took a step forward but Edea held her clawed hand up. At first she narrowed her eyes at the youth, then she slowly began to walk towards Squall, a sinister smile on her face. Squall didn't back up when she reached him. Instead, he swung his gunblade back.

" Just one more move and you'll be gone," He said, his voice surprisingly steady.

" Calm down child," Edea spoke in her soothing tone. " I gave Seifer his dreams and I feel that you deserve yours too."

A white light flashed before Squall's eyes, close to blinding him. He could see he was in Winhill, but it was different. There were less homes and it was more smaller. The wind was blowing fiercely and he noticed that the sea was raging.

" A squall," He thought aloud.

He walked on the cobblestone paths, each step echoing throughout the town. Not sure where to go, he continued to walk towards his home. Then something stopped him. The door to the midwifes home opened slowly and from the inside he could hear screaming. 

The voice was familiar and he ran to the house. Once inside, he noticed how hot it was. There was only one time in the year that a home could become so burning hot like an oven: August. He walked past the kitchen, and the screaming became louder. It was coming from upstairs. Once he had reached the top, the screaming had stopped but it was replaced by infantile wailing. The room the sound was coming from was just across from him.

His hand fell on the knob. Once inside he could see an elderly woman handing a small baby to another woman. As he walked in closer, he could see that the woman who was in the bed was his mother. She was covered in blood and sweating, yet at the same time smiling. She laughed when the baby was placed in her arms.

" A beautiful baby boy," The old woman said, laughing.

" Yes," His mother whispered. " He's so beautiful. I just wish that Laguna could have seen him."

" What are you going to name him?" 

His mother looked out the window, then at the screaming child.

" Squall."

The old woman laughed, but her joy was soon replaced by tears.

_Why is she crying?_

" Who should the baby stay with?" The old woman asked between sobs.

" I want him to be with Laguna," His mother said, holding the baby close to her.

" He's not coming, Raine. I wish you would understand that!"

" He is coming!" She cried out. " He will!"

His mother continued to repeat that last sentence over and over again, still holding on to Squall's infant self. Then she closed her eyes and fell limp, the baby still on her bosom. The old woman broke down and began to sob, falling to the wooden floor.

_" Is this what you want, Squall?"_

Edea's voice entered his mind, followed by the white flash once more. This time he was in a field of flowers, watching as several men placed a rose wood polished casket into the ground.

" It can't be," He whispered to himself, then ran up to where the name plate was.

_Raine Loire_

1959-1982

He felt dizzy and faint, not being able to comprehend the words in front of him. His mother was alive, she was alive! Behind him, he could hear a conversation between two people who he didn't recognise, but the voice was familiar. It belonged to the owner of the weapon and items shop, the same man who despised Laguna.

" I made sure that Laguna would have no custody over Squall and Ellone," He was saying. " I gave Squall Raine's surname and sent them both to Centra to live with Cid and Edea Kramer. It's for the best. That bastard was never there for Raine, he just impregnated her, then left her to die."

" It's a shame really. She loved him so much, if only she could have seen him for who he really was."

Squall was shaking; he couldn't breathe. His father, abandoning him? This man sending him and Ellone to the sorceress?

The flash appeared once more, but this time, Squall was back in Galbadia Garden.

" Squall, your mother was not meant to be in this world. It seems that the past was altered somehow and now she is. You saw what happened when she died in the other world," Edea said. " All you have to do is bring me Ellone. Then she will remain alive. If you don't, then Hyne will have no choice but to take your mother away from you. Is that what you want?"

Squall shook his head, as if attempting to clear out whatever he had seen.

" You're messing with my mind," He whispered hoarsely.

" So I simply conjured up whatever you had seen? Squall Loire, this is your dream. Your dream that I want to fulfill. I want you and your mother to be happy together. Just bring me Ellone."

He closed his eyes, remembering fragments of the dream. His mother had told him that she had been close to dying while giving birth to him. She had told him that his father had come running in last minute and that together they named him 'Squall' due to the weather outside when he was born. He found it a ridiculous reason to name someone but it seemed to suit him. At the funeral, the man had said that he had given Squall his mothers surname. Leonhart. He would have been Squall Leonhart.

" It can all change, but I can keep it the same."

This sorceress had not harmed him so far and he knew that she had immense power. How else would she had known the would be past? He loved his mother more then anything in the world, and he knew what the sorceress was implying.

She would kill Raine Loire if Ellone was not brought to her immediately. Now the question was, who did he love more? Sis or the woman who had given birth to him?

The answer was obvious, and before he stepped out of Galbadia Garden, he prayed that Hyne forgive him.

__


	8. You are no dreamer...

__

(a/n: The ending. Enjoy.)

~*~

_" Ewone, why dowes the pwince awways save the pwincess?"_

" It's what he does. Every knight in shining armour who is brave and true saves someone in need."

" What about yoo, Ewone? Do yoo have a pwince to save yoo?"

" Of course, Squall. And he's the little guy sitting next to me."

" Where, there's only me!"

Ringing laughter.

~*~

Squall stood in front of his home in Winhill, oblivious to his surroundings. He failed to hear the screaming or the noticeable ringing of the guns. The only thing he could hear was his past. His childhood.

~*~

" The messenger girl," Seifer said thoughtfully, holding his gunblade behind him as if to sweep it down upon the small girl's head. She didn't cower, much to the resident's o f Winhill's surprise. Instead she frowned and narrowed her eyes. Then she pulled out her giant nuchaku.

" What have you done to Squall?" She demanded, holding out her weapon and taking a stance. If only the gawkers could have known how afraid she was as the tall man loomed over her and smirked. Inside, the only thing she could think of was the question of what the sorceress had done to him. Although Selphie had known Seifer for a short time, he had never seemed as vicious, overpowering and determined as he was now. It was as if he was attempting to reach his goal, as if whatever he was doing would determine his destiny for all time. And it frightened her.

" Squall has decided to fulfill the Sorceress' wish," He said slowly, almost angrily. He looked down with scorn, and then up again, his eyes burning into Selphie's.

" I know you," She whispered and from a memory long forgotten arose the vision of a small boy with his messy blonde hair. He was holding up a stick and crying out to be the beautiful woman's courageous knight. And as Selphie and the other children laughed, he scowled and tried to hide his tears. This boy never cried. " Seifer-"

A force cut her off, dragging her to the ground just in time before Seifer's gunblade had the chance to strike her.

" Are you insane?" 

Before Selphie had the chance to respond, Irvine ran up to Seifer and punched him straight in the jaw. Then he lifted his rifle.

" No!" Selphie cried out. " You can't do this!"

And time stopped.

~*~

Rinoa could see him standing at the front of his home, staring blankly at the front door. Running up to him, she stopped when she saw the tears flowing unconsciously down his cheeks. He wasn't moving. He wasn't blinking. It was as if the man was dead yet still breathing. 

She was afraid to touch him, so she refrained from her need to feel his hand in hers. Instead, she just waited, rolling the ring in her hand. Back and forth. 

~*~

_" I don't want to see him get hurt!"_

" He won't be, the boy has my blood, doesn't he?"

" How can you take this so lightly?"

" I'm sorry. I can see that this is upsetting you."

" I just want my son to be happy."

Watching from curious eyes.

~*~

" Don't go outside, please," Ellone begged, holding onto her uncles sleeve. He wanted to shrug her off but there was something inside of him that agreed with her. There was something wrong. The chaos had been silenced, as if all at once everyone had been placed in the deep sleep or under a spell.

Laguna threw his machine gun against the kitchen floor and turned to Ellone.

" We'll stay inside of here."

Ellone nodded. She gratefully went into Laguna's outstretched arms, closing her eyes and relishing in the familiar comfort. Remembering a time when she was younger and afraid of the dark yet Uncle Laguna made it all better. He made it all better. The silence was suddenly broken when Raine cried out and she came thundering down the stairs.

" There's something wrong with me," She cried out, clutching to her stomach with one hand and her head with the other. " I keep hearing these voices." Unwanted tears found their way running down her cheeks and soon she was in hysterics. 

" I'm not crazy," She repeated over and over again as her husband forced her to sit down on a chair. Her body refused to stop trembling, her voice hoarse from the cries escaping her throat.

" Raine, please tell me," Ellone said, trying to ensnare the woman's trust although in truth, Ellone didn't know who or what to trust either. It was clear that whatever was happening was going to be life affecting, a deeply embedded scar that would never be removed. And she was afraid. There was no words that could have described how afraid she was.

Both Laguna and Ellone were started when Rain let out a cross of a gasp and a cry, afterwards staring blankly ahead.

" Raine-"

" Time Compression. When the past meets with the present and the present meets with the future and the future meets with the past. You do not belong in my paradigm. You have disrupted fate. Now you must sacrifice one in your place to achieve the balance. To prevent chaos."

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped, thankfully being caught by Laguna before she hit the wooden floor.

~*~

Now his thoughts were flooded with memories that didn't even belong to him. Of a boy who was alone and scared. The child was continuously crying out; finally he was content with simply being alone. Squall could feel what the boy was feeling and the boys life seemed to play out in fast forward motion in Squall's mind. 

__

The frightening thing was that the boy with the scowl and the messy brown hair was himself. He was himself.

__

A blonde adolescent boy teasing the smaller brown haired one. It grows unbearable. The boy being teased attacks the blonde and a golden haired girl must pry them apart.

_Two men sparing on a desolate plain where no green grows. The enmity between them cannot be described._

Noticing a familiar woman standing outside of a room looking in at him.

The boy falls over when a petite girl crashes into him.

Refusing a handshake from an outgoing blonde.

A beautiful brunette asking him to dance and he tries to turn her down. But she is persistent.

A man lying in the grass wearing a cowboy hat. He manages to attract a butterfly onto his finger, then gently shakes it off.

The sorceress. Her long darkened dress and her long fingers. The sea shell in her hair and the gauzy cape that waves in the wind. She smiles, but it's more like a sneer. But this is not her. Inside there is someone else. 

~*~

" Squall, please!" Rinoa pleaded, still afraid to touch him. He was speaking in monotone, scaring her by his words. She frantically looked around for help, then debated on whether or not she should go inside of the small house in front of them. Turning around, she could see nothing, but heard the sound of a gunshot from the direction of the items shop.

She had to do something. Words were steaming out of Squall's mouth even faster, every word having no relation to the last. Then something caught her attention. A name, that was all to familiar.

_" That's a nice ring."_

" Whatever."

" What is that on it? A lion?"

" Don't be an idiot. It's...Griever."

" Griever."

" A GF, if you have to be so sceptical."

" Well, I've never heard about it."

" You don't know a lot of things."

It was five years ago, so it surprised her that she still remembered. Griever was the monster on his ring. She lifted her hand and opened her palm carefully. The ring was warm from the heat of her hand. She took the ring and unfurled Squall's clenched fists. Then she placed the ring inside his hand.

" You said you would be waiting for me," She whispered, noticing Squall's fingers closing around his ring. " So I came."

~*~

__

" I'm going to get help," Laguna said, lifting his wife up and into his arms. " I want you to stay inside, Elle."

" But what if you get hurt?"

" That doesn't matter." Laguna put his head down for a moment, gazing at Raine's unconscious face. " I wasn't there for her in the world that you envisioned. Yet in this world, I am."

Ellone ran around her uncle to open the door and once opened, both of them were shocked to see Squall standing a foot away from the door step with Rinoa. At first Ellone felt joy but when she had seen his face on a closer inspection, she took a step back. He frightened her, the way he was looking straight at her.

" Uncle Laguna, there's something wrong with him!" Ellone shouted. The man responded by taking a look at Ellone and then his son.

" I can't deal with this. Raine needs help," He muttered. About to turn away, he came to a stop when Raine began to faintly call out Squall's name. And at that same moment, Squall seemed to come out of his trance. 

Squall walked towards his mother and once at her side, he kissed her forehead lightly.

" I'm sorry, mommy, " He whispered. Then he turned back to Ellone. " And I'm sorry, Elly."

Before anyone could deceiver what was happening, Squall had already grasped his sister around the waist and made his way to the general direction of the items shop. 

" Squall!" Rinoa cried out, running after him without any hesitation. Raine herself began to lift her body out of Laguna's arms despite his protests. Although not steady on her legs, she followed the young girl; her husband wasn't too far behind.

¬*¬

Selphie clutched her stomach and swayed unsteadily, not used to such excruciating pain. She closed her eyes and knew she couldn't stand any longer, but before her knees gave into the pain, two strong arms caught her. Half expecting Irvine, she was shocked to find herself in Seifer Almasy's arms. He was crying and she wondered why. Turning her head, she saw Irvine toss his smoking rifle and run up to her.

" Oh Hyne Selphie, why did you do it?" He asked, unable to keep the anguish from his voice.

" I...remembered him. He was Seifer. My big brother," Selphie whispered. " I knew you had forgotten."

" Oh god," Seifer cried out, tightening his hold on her. " I remember."

" The lighthouse...the fireworks..." Irvine grasped his head and shook it slightly. "This is ridiculous. "

" Umm...guys? I'm feeling really weird," Selphie called out softly. " It's as if I'm...I'm..."

Irvine turned his head so that she wouldn't see him crying. Why was it now that he remembered how naive she always was? 

" Seifer..." He could hear her saying. " You're bleeding."

Irvine spun around in time to see Seifer place her on the dusty ground. 

" I killed her," Irvine said. " That bullet was meant for you."

Seifer was silent for a moment before saying,

" Sefie, Quisty and Zell. Now there's only us left."

A gust of wind unexpectedly blew the loose dirt into their eyes and they struggled to shield themselves with the sleeves of their coat. They knew what had happened even before the mocking voice spoke.

" Worthless children. Edea's children."

" Seifer, watch out!"

The spear of ice pierced Seifer's heart directly and he took a step back. For a moment he seemed surprised that this was his reward for he kept staring at the jagged piece protruding out of him. Then he looked up, as if remembering some vital piece of information. 

" She's Matron..." He whispered with his last breath before falling onto the ground.

Irvine glanced at the two lifeless bodies, side by side. It reminded him of how when they were young, Seifer would always nap next to Selphie so that he could protect her from any nightmares she had during the course of the night. Strange how Selphie had died protecting him in return. It was also strange that the woman who had murdered the two was Matron, the kind woman from the orphanage.

He turned slowly, afraid that Seifer's proposition would be true. As he studied her face, he realized that it was. Sorceress Edea was Matron.

Edea smirked and lifted her hand, about to kill Irvine without hesitation. But something in the far distance caught her eye and she smiled, putting her hand down. Though weary, Irvine turned as well meeting with Squall who was hauling Ellone over his back.

" So, you have brought her to me," Edea said, looking like she expected Squall to do such a thing. Irvine was lost for words, just watching helplessly (in refusal to shoot another living being) as Squall pulled his sister by the waist and placed her on the ground.

" Now leave," He said icily. " I've given you what you want and now you have to keep your side of the bargain."

That smirk again. Matron never smirked. It vanished before Squall could notice it and the sorceress had her hardened face on again. She placed her two hands above Ellone and in an instant she was gone, leaving only shimmers of blue.

" Ellone!"

Not far behind Squall was Rinoa and Raine, running as of nothing could stop them. As Raine reached her son, she began to desperately look around for the girl.

" Where is she?" She finally asked Squall, all though a small part of her knew. " What have you done to your sister?"

" She is where she belongs," Edea spoke. She stared at Raine with intensity and fascination, watching over every movement of her tired body, examining every crevice on her face. Then her eyes moved to Squall, and then behind him to where Laguna was, still running to save his family.

" You have disrupted fate," Edea said calmly, although her body was trembling. Squall would have sighed ( he had heard her say that so many times before) if it wasn't for how afraid he was. 

And in the time of merely a moment, the pointed fingertips produced a ray of ice. Rinoa, Laguna and Irvine could only hear it whisk past them and straight towards its target. They half expected to hear it impact on her and Laguna tried to move in to save his wife but stopped at the sound of her cries. These cries were filled with more then pain, they were filled with anguish, sorrow, and as if she had already died.

" Squall!" Laguna shouted, watching as his son fell into his mother's arms. Raine knelt down, stroking the side of his face.

" Why..."

" I love you, mommy," Squall repeated. She had heard him the first time, but now that she could see the expression on his face, she wanted to die with him. This time Squall was hit with the ice was different from the last. It seemed to have severed an artery, causing his blood to gush out over the ground and onto Raine's white summer dress.

" No, listen to me, you can't go," Raine sobbed, having a glimmer of hope against hope. She placed her body over him, being burned by the frost on the ice.

" There's no one I have loved more then you. You are everything to me," Squall said, gasping for air. " Hyne, it hurts..."

A dead silence passed over Winhill, but was broken by Raine's shrill cries.

" I've lost both of them," She cried out, shrugging off Laguna. " Both of them. You can't do this to me. Come back!"

" Why is Raine crying?" Rinoa asked. " Squall is fine."

She knelt down next to Raine and removed a wisp of Squall's brown hair away from his face. At the site of this, Laguna felt rage overcome his loss. He ran to where Irvine's rifle was and picked it up in one swift motion. Then he lifted it up and pointed it at Edea.

" Don't!" Irvine shouted, running to Laguna and struggling to wrestle the rifle away from him. It seemed that Rinoa had finally realized what had happened for she walked up to Edea and pulled out her pinwheel. Before she could aim, Edea placed her hand on top of Rinoa's head.

" SeeD has taken your love away from you. SeeD is your enemy." Edea opened her hand to reveal Squall's necklace with Griever hanging from it. " If you achieve time compression, then you can bring him back to you. It will be only the two of you for all eternity..."

Rinoa closed her eyes and felt hot white flashes in her mind. The voice was not Edea's, it was someone else's. Someone who was very familiar. All together her mind shut down on her and she fell to the ground. 

" Rinoa!" Irvine shouted, leaving Laguna and running towards her. He went on his knees and lifted her head, relieved that she was still alive.

" Irvine?"

He looked up to see the sorceress who was holding her head and leaning against the side of the items shop.

" I don't know what happened...a sorceress from the future..." 

Laguna lifted the rifle but stopped when he realized that this was not the same woman who had killed his son. He looked to the right where Raine was still holding Squall and tried to lessen the pain in his heart. Nothing would ever become the same again. The old saying was true, of how a person was taken from the living for a reason. If somehow they were allowed to remain alive, then fate would become disrupted and someone would have to go to the realm of the dead in their place. What he didn't understand was, why did so many people have to die for Raine?

He walked to his wife and placed his hands on her slim shoulders. What he could feel from her was only grief. Another thing he didn't know was that oppression would become permanent and only shells of who they used to be would remain in their place.

~*~

" She hasn't been revived from her coma?" Zone asked, leaning over the sleeping woman. " It's been over a year, what's happened to her?"

Irvine shook his head.

" I don't know. That day in Winhill...I don't think that I will ever get over it. My best friend is dead and his mother just sits in the house, mourning the loss of Squall. Mr. Loire hasn't even bothered to search for Ellone in fear that her prediction of the past would come true even now: That if he left, Raine would die. Ellone so far has not been found and I doubt that she's still alive."

" Hasn't there been any improvements in Rinoa's condition?"

" No, but occasionally she says something." Irvine lifted his hand, as if to touch her, but drew back. 

" What does she say?"

The other man looked up and frowned.

" I doubt you would want to know."

" It seems to me that you're the one who's afraid to tell."

Irvine sighed loudly, gazing at the window, the paintings in the Caraway mansion, anywhere but at Rinoa.

" 'Remember your childhood. Your feelings, your emotions. No matter how hard you cling on it escapes you. And...'"

" And?"

" That's where she stops. The doctors believe that this is because of the sorceress' enmity that is locked within her. Before Matron had collapsed, she had involuntarily passed her powers onto Rinoa, who in turn became unconscious due to the sudden transition. The Esthar representatives had wanted to put her in Sorceress' Memorial but Mr. Loire stopped them. But I'm not sure if that was for the best."

And in an instant a flash appeared in their minds and a disturbing prophecy. The field of flowers by the lighthouse replaced by a dark and brooding castle. Thousands of dead SeeD's lying, defeated by a great and evil force. Finally, Rinoa, whose white wings had gradually turned black. 

( a/n: I can't believe that is the end! In truth, I started this story in August and now seven very long months later, I have finally completed it! I'm a bit upset for ending this but as everyone knows, all things must come to an end *very sorry CT!*. I would like to thank every person who had reviewed this story so I knew I wasn't wasting my time!!! I would also like to apologise for the ending if it was too angst-y. Also, many of you are probably sceptical about Rinoa being Ultimecia. Actually, I don't believe it either but my friend showed me this page where the author attempts to show how Rinoa and Ultimecia are alike. Many of the points given are convincing but one of the points made me think differently...anyway, I just thought that it could play nicely into my story. If you want the page's URL, just email me and ask for it and I'll send it to you. In conclusion, please review and inform me of what you thought about the ending. Thanx!!!)


End file.
